


but first, cuddles!

by coffeeblossoms02



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, i still don't know what to tag help, is this even fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 20:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19092484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeblossoms02/pseuds/coffeeblossoms02
Summary: day off and nothing to do!





	but first, cuddles!

**Author's Note:**

> my head is a mess and this is a mess idk either tbh but i need to write something or ill go crazy (jk why im so dramatic). I APOLOGIZE I HAVENT UPDATED WELCOME HOME WITHERING SUN MY LAPTOP GAVE UP ON ME AND DIED AND MY OLD ASS DIDNT SAVE THE STORY SOMEWHERE ELSE RIP BUT I WONT ABANDON THAT STORY HES MY BABY TRUST ME ITS KILLING ME INSIDE TOO. anyway i hope you enjoy this 1k of a literal mess. please note that im not a writer im not a native and i wrote this a half hour with no beta read jgdgfsdfg lets stop here but if youre reading this please know I LOVE YOU MWAH

Minho is laying on his bed, nose stuck on a book with music playing softly in the background. Not a rare sight, per se, in fact, everyone else is also absent, laying around to catch some sleep after weeks of tight schedule. You know, the usual idol life.

But _Minho unmoving_ is kinda rare.

He’s always moving, even when he isn’t dancing. He’s either cooking, walking around or annoying younger members (everyone please pray for their souls).

Well, if he isn’t glued to Jisung’s side, that is.

He does need his space, so does Jisung, but they also need their daily dose of each other or they’ll go crazy and get worse in poking on another members (Hyunjin and Jeongin can confirm).

That’s why Hyunjin squints his eyes to the direction of Minho’s room at the somber mood around a certain bed with curtain. “I can’t believe I’m saying this but I don’t like whatever is happening right now.”

“You don’t like anything that isn’t Innie or Aussie stuff, Jinnie.” Felix says, not taking his eyes off of the game they’re currently playing, ignoring the pout Hyunjin sends him.

“Don’t you hear it!” Hyunjin continues, whining, “It’s too quiet!”

Felix rolls his eyes, “Isn’t that what we all need right now? Some peace and quiet?”

“But I don’t like it!” Hyunjin insisted like a petulant child he is. He throws his console away, huffing and stands up, announcing, “I’m checking on hyung.”

He waves off Felix’s “Hyung’s probably sleeping, babe” and continues trudging to Minho’s room.

He isn’t even surprised to find Minho laying with half his upper body dangling from the bed, curtain drawn. Minho always pulls stunts most of the members don’t understand, if they know what’s going on in his head. But what’s new is the frown in his face, his lips turned downward.

Minho glances briefly from his book, muttering low, “Hey baby.”

Hyunjin carefully sits beside Minho’s head, “You feeling okay, hyung?”

“No.” Minho answer, pouting.

Hyunjin leans on Minho’s legs and holds Minho’s hand in his, playing with Minho’s smaller fingers. “Why?”

Minho’s pout deepens but he only shrugs, “Too bored to sleep but too tired to move.”

Hyunjin laughs. “Play with me and Lix, hyung. You don’t have to move much in games.”

Minho huffs. “No, you know I’m shit at games.”

“No shit, hyung,” Hyunjin rolls his eyes but he moves away when Minho tilts his head to glare at him.

Minho lays back down, exhaling exaggeratedly, “Leave me alone to die.”

“No can do. I don’t wanna deal with your corpse, too much work.” Hyunjin singsongs with his annoying high pitched voice. He turns his head to the door’s direction, ignoring Minho’s “Don’t you dare” and calls Felix.

Minho scrambles to pull Hyunjin down and tickle him but the younger moves faster, crawling to the corner of the room. Minho chases him down and they play fight, Hyunjin’s laughter echoes in the room, echoing through the house. Felix sighs and gives up, stopping his game and comes to Minho’s room to see the other two rolling on the floor, laughing.

Fond smile spreads on his face, and he launched himself on top of the pile, rendering the two groaning loudly, but nobody complains, they pull him closer instead, limbs tangled together.

Felix’s laying on top of Minho, his chin perched on Minho’s chest, Hyunjin’s hugging them from the side, his long limbs thrown over Felix’s body. Minho’s hands respectively on Felix and Hyunjin’s hair, caressing softly, humming with eyes closed.

He missed the way Felix and Hyunjin’s eyes shining with fondness watching him.

But he feels the weigh of their eyes on him. He smirks smugly, “Like what you see?”

Hyunjin snorts but it’s Felix who speaks< “Yeah, we like it when you’re not with Jisung.”

He says with a laugh, passing it as a joke, but there’s a prick of truth in it. The room falls silent from the weight of Felix’s words. Even Hyunjin stiffens in his place.

“Baby...”

Felix’s hauls himslef up but Minho pulls him back down again, falling on top of him with gasps of air for the both of them.

“Is  that how you feel? That I cling to Sungie too much?” he asks, searching in Felix’s eyes, but Felix’s doing his best to avoid his gaze. “Baby...”

He turns to Hyunjin who hides his face on Minho’s chest, “Baby, say something...”

He locks them in place, tightening his hold, earning collective groans, “I’m not letting go until you speak, brats.”

When they still don’t say anyting, he pulls them closer, muttering, “I’m sorry...”

Felix and Hyunjin snap their head to him simultaneuosly. “Why sorry, hyung?”

He looks at them with vulnerabilty they very rarely see in his eyes, “Sorry I didn’t notice your feelings. I didn’t know it makes you uncomfortable...”

Both Felix and Hyunjin panic, alert flashing in their eyes seeing Minho’s eyes shaking, “No, hyung.”

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Felix says hurriedly. “We just missed you here with us. I know we don’t have to be always together... I’m sorry I’m so selfish.”

Minho chuckles sadly, caressing Felix’s hair again, and smiles when Felix leans to the touch “Stop saying you’re selfish, baby. We all knows that’s not true.”

“That’s right, Lix,” Hyunjin adds, stroking Felix’s arm, “Please know that you’re one of the most selfless person I know.”

Minho turns to Hyunjin and nods in agreement, before his face falls again. “You can always tell me if you want me to spend more time with you, you know. I’m sorry it flies over my head sometimes that I have the clingiest boyfriends who requires cuddles 24/7.”

“We aren’t!” Hyunjin whines, slapping Minho’s chest, making both Minho and Felix laugh. “Cuddles are simply the best, you know, it recharges our energy and refills our mind and body with love. If only those politician leaders would cuddle together, then maybe perpetual peace is attainable.”

“For once, I agree with Jinnie,” Felix’s hums, voice muffled from where he’s back snuggling on Minho’s chest.

“Hyung, Lix is being mean!” Hyunjin whines, erupting incredulous laugther from his two boyfriends.

“Come here you,” Minho pulls Hyunjin by the head and kisses his forehead and pulls Felix, doing the same. “I don’t know why I end up with two biggest idiots in the world but you’re _my_ idiots.”

He giggles when the two younger pout. “But I’m the biggest idiot here because I make you sad.”

Hyunjin and Felix reply respectively with,

“You are,”

“You are not,”

Minho hums, amused, “But,” he tightens his hold around the two. “This idiot still loves you and is willing to make up for his stupidity. Just tell me what to do?”

Both Felix and Hyunjin looks up to him with wide eyes. “Hyung...”

They share a look then back to Minho, both dropping their heads on Minho’s chest, Minho laughs, “What is it?”

Felix and Hyunjin links their hands on top of Minho, smiling. “For now, let’s stay like this, hyung.”

“Yeah, you can make up to us later.”

Minho laughs again, the rumble of his laughter spreading warmth on his lovers’ chests, and they feel content.

“I can do that.” He kisses the top of both their heads and let his eyes slip shut, drowning under the weight and heat of his lovers’ and their love for him. He’s thankful none of them pokes into his head, and managed to ease his mind with just being there with him. He really should be spending more time with them.

 


End file.
